Brothers
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky Challenge. 50 stories of Vanitas and Sora as brothers. First Story: Names


**This is Terra ForceXIII's ****Twin Sky challenge** which I have decided to do.

**-G.G.**

**Disclaimer~.**

**-G.K.**

**... I'm not even going to ask how you got here... *sighs* I don't own anything. And Raberba girl is allowing me to use her idea of the name "Kaze" for Vanitas (thanks again for that).**

**-G.G.**

**Are you at least going to explain the challenge to everyone?**

**-Boris**

**This is the first of 50 short stories of Vanitas and Sora as brothers. Please enjoy this first one!**

**-G.G.**

**What's it called?**

**-G.K.**

***smirks* You'll see.**

**-G.G.**

* * *

** Story # 1: Names**

Aqua Heart smiled down on her two newborns. She hadn't been expecting two, but it ended up being a very pleasant surprise.

She remembered how her husband had all but forbidden her to find out the gender. He'd insisted to do the same as all his family did in the many generations of Hearts.

_His family sure loves to follow their traditions. _she silently mused. _Which is why he wanted me to give birth at home._

He couldn't make it to the twins' birth however. He had to go to a very important meeting that would help chance the company for the best, but Aqua knew how torn he must have been. Unfortunately, his mother insisted that business was far more important than family. Aqua was convinced the lady was worse than Cinderella's stepmother and would have taken over the world long ago if she could. It was still a wonder to her how her husband and his siblings survived their childhood and not turn into her.

_Well, he's going to get one heck of a surprise when he gets back. _she thought, almost giggling of the image of his surprised face; But she didn't want to wake her sleeping sons. _Her _sons... and _his... _they were theirs...

Aqua turned as the door silently clicked opened. Xemnas Heart stood huffing, almost as if he ran all the way from the office.

She went to him and greet him with a gentle kiss. He greeted her back the same way.

"How did the meeting go?" she whispered after they parted lips.

Xemnas shook his head. "I didn't go."

Aqua felt her eyes widen in surprise. "But- what about your mother?"

He nearly smiled. "'To heck with what my mother thinks'. It's not everyday my wife gives birth."

Aqua felt herself flutter. He missed the meeting for her and their children. Whom he still need to meet.

"Would you like to see them?" she whispered.

His eyes widened. She took it as a yes and dragged him to the crib.

Xemnas nearly did a double take when he saw his sons for the first time; One had brown hair like her brother Terra while the other had black hair like his brother Xigbar.

"This one has your eyes." Aqua pointed to the ash haired baby. Then she pointed to the brunette. "While he has my eyes."

Her husband didn't say anything. He kept starring at them as if they were the rarest gems in the worlds.

"They're... beautiful." he finally managed to whisper. "Just like you."

She giggled. "I told you how I kept getting kicked."

He chuckled, recalling all the times she had complained about that. "What are their names?"

Aqua bit her lip. "I... didn't name them yet."

Xemnas gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted you to help me name them," she confessed. "since you couldn't be here when they were born."

His eyes filled up with gratitude. "Do you... have any preferences?"

She glanced back down on their children. She allowed her hand her hover over the young brunette. She smiled. "This one I want to name Sora. It means sky." Then she turned to the unnamed twin. "And I want to name this one-"

"Vanitas." Xemnas interrupted her.

She looked up in protest. "But that one means 'emptiness'!"

"We must have at least one name my mother approves of." he said quietly.

She sighed. "Can we at least give them middle names?"

After considering for a moment, he nodded. "You can choose his."

As Aqua stared at Vanitas, she raked her mind of ideas.

"Kaze." The name suddenly whispered on her lips. It meant wind. "Vanitas Kaze Heart."

It sounded right. You _did _need wind and sky in order to fly.

"Underworld."

"Huh?"

Xemnas gave her a rare smile. "It's only 'fair' since you chose Vanitas' middle name, I should be able to choose Sora's."

She laughed. _Poor Sora..._

"Where did you come up with that?" she was still giggling how he used her words again her.

"It's an old family name." he explained to her. "Now each of them have names my mother will approve of."

Aqua sighed. Xemnas' family were kind of scary. Sure, she could handle them, but she couldn't say the same for their young sons...

In the crib, Vanitas sleepily put his arm over his twin as if to protect him from the dangers yet to come...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**-G.G.**

**Who belongs to what, G.G.?**

**-G.K.**

**Xemnas, Aqua, Sora, & Vanitas belong to Kingdom Hearts (as you know). My two helpers with the ANs are G.K. (Labyrinth 1986) & Boris (Alice in the Country of Hearts). I can't guarantee they will be the only ones though.**

**-G.G.**

**Who is Xemnas' mom in this anyway?**

**-Boris**

**Hint: One of the main Disney Villains in KH.**

**-G.G.**

***gets it* Oh!**

**-G.K. & Boris**

**Anyway, please stay tuned and review!**

**-G.G.**

**Where are we?**

**-Dee & Dum (Alice in the Country of Hearts)**


End file.
